seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Pieces Legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 52
Tempro stomped on Swoo and folded his arms, walking past Molly and was furious. "Molly... Tell me... Did I overreact yet again?" "On a scale of 1 to 10? Well... 22." "Ahh. Oh well..." "TEMPRO!" Tempro turns around and stares at Kensa. Kensa is a tall man, about a foot shorter then Tempro, and is scowling. He has long white hair, wears a brown suit, and is holding a massive smoke pipe. "Did I just find a beat up Swoo?" "Well... You see... I messed up. He angered me... So please." Tempro kneeled. "You may punish me." Kensa looked weirded out by Tempro." "What? No you machosist. Just don't do it again. I know you done it for a good reason... But that doesn't mean it should have been done." "Of course. I hate to ask, but where are the others?" "On the ship. They'll pop up when the meeting will be commenced... In a hour. You guys are a little early." "Well, Molly wanted to see Meredith, so I decided to accompany her. If anyone was to hurt her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Kensa stares at Molly and she pumps her fist. "I'm sorry Kensa... But I just had to see Meredith! She's my hero!" Kensa stares at Molly. "Well... After you!" "No no no, don't lie. I understand completely. Meredith is so much cooler... And more sexy... And she is actually high ranked compared to me... And she's married... I have to go. I need to cry alone." Kensa runs away trying hard not to cry. He fails. He runs to an elevator and jumps in. Inside the elevator, is Bow Sa Bala. Bow Sa Bala is a large man wearing gold armor with a large mask and has a cape on his back. Bow Sa Bala is a 5 star vice admiral, and a noble. Next to him, is Dominic, and older man with white hair, and is wearing silver armor. He is a 4th star vice admiral. Kensa is with them and they stare at him. Dominic coughs, and Kensa stares at them. "Dominic? Bow? Holy hell... How long has it been?" "3 months." "Ahh." Kensa remains in the elevator, and coughs. "Awkward." - Meredith was at her chair, smoking a cigar, with Polaris next to her chewing on a chocolate bar. He bit it off, with Meredith tapping her leg. Polaris noticed her and handed her the chocolate bar. "Want some?" "No... I'm a Chocoholic." Meredith chomped her cigar, with Polaris snickering. Vice admirals and rear admirals were surrounding the chambers, with Vincent walking in with his hands in his pockets. "Man... I hate this. First, we hear some stuff about a new Yonkou... Now super rookies coming in from the paradise side of the Grand Line. What's next? A giant hamster army from outer space, out to kill the human race because we are evil?" Polaris shrugs. "Who knows. I'm still waiting for the day that we get attacked by a naked bearded man with a bow and arrow." The two chuckle, and Meredith stares at Vincent. Vincent stops laughing and looks down at his feet. "It's... It's an inside joke." Meredith nods and puffs out some smoke. "I know. My spies say that Barney is still in Level 6 of Impel down. For now." The three shiver, and the room is full of marines. Terry is leaning on a table, full of Vice admirals. Terry sips some wine, and stares at Alexia. He leans to her and grins. "So... Miss Alexia, have you thought about my consideration?" "Yes I did. I then decided that I was crazy for not saying no instantly to your face." "Ahh. Too bad. You would have made a perfect strike leader." "Well, I wouldn't mind the idea... If it wasn't for the fact that you would lead it." "Ahh. Well then, Kensa will have to do it then." "He's a good man." "He's a great man... But he's no Alexia." Alexia snorted, with Terry smirking. Melinda stared at everyone, and stood up. The lights went out; and one light went on, showing Melinda. "Everyone... Today... We begin the Purge." - Tack, was jumping on a bed with Jakk and the two laughed. "BED! WE HAVE A BED!" The two jumped around the hotel room, which they shared along with Beta. Beta was trying to read a news paper. It's been 5 days since the Skypeia incident, and he wanted to make sure if they weren't wanted. All he got instead, was a supposed higher prices in tomatoes. Jakk jumped off his bed and slammed into Beta. The two crashed onto the floor, and Beta was dizzy from the impact. "Sorry Beta." Beta got up, and grabbed Jakk. Beta strangled Jakk, and Jakk was gagging. "YOU IDIOT!" "Hey, it's a picture of me!" Tack pointed at the newspaper and read it. "... Ooh." Tack lifted the news paper up, then to the side, then to the other, and then to the ground. He stared at his face, and scrunched his own. "... I have a weird face." Beta grabbed it, and saw the poster of Tack's face. It was a grin, and the newspaper had an article on the 'Chaos Child'. "The Chaos Child, is a dangerous pirate who has destroyed two nations in his wake; But he also caused the world to nearly have a world upheaval after defeating a Warlord..." Beta was shocked, and fell down. Since the 5 days, Both Riker and Benjamin left, along with Todo. So he had no idea on how Benjamin would react. Probably not very well. That's when Reck burst into the room, holding a bag of paper, and screamed at Beta. "SIR! WE HAVE NEW BOUNTIES... AND THEY AREN'T GOOD!" - "Purge?" One rear admiral raised his arm, and Meredith glanced at him. "Yes. It hasn't been done in 38 years... So some of you may not know. It is an event where we send in high ranked marines and 1st Star vice admirals to hunt down Super rookies. All to prevent... A new Worst Generation. In the 200 years since that incident, we have only stared a purge 4 times. So if anyone here is unaware of how it works... Well here how it is. We have our squads Attack anyone as strong as a super rookie, or has the potential. Today, we have a few special targets. Joku, Riker, Liones, Calipurna, Xander, and Tack. These 5 are possibly some of the worst of the super rookies. But of them, Joku is the worst. He is the man who has ruined the west blues entire marine force. We lost 20,000 marines to him. So... I demand that we hunt each and everyone down in the best way we can. Kensa, leader of the Misfit squad, will lead the charge." Some Rear admirals began to complain, but Meredith stood up. "NO! WE WILL NOT BICKER! WE WILL NOT SNARL AND CLAW AT EACH OTHER TO SEE WHO WILL 'DEFEND' JUSTICE! AS MARINES, IT IS OUR JOB TO MAKE SURE THAT EACH AND EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO IS UNDER OUR BANNER IS SAFE FROM PIRATES! IF WE CAN'T DO IT, WHO WILL?! OUR JOB IS TO ENFORCE JUSTICE! SO ACT LIKE THE MEN AND WOMEN I KNOW YOU ALL ARE!" The marines stopped bickering; they got up, and they saluted to Meredith. Meredith saluted to them back, and nearly smiled. "Good. Now... Let us do our job." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc